1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a camera module includes a lens barrel, a plurality of optical elements (e.g., lenses, and infrared-cut filters) received in the barrel, and an image sensor mounted on a circuit board. In assembly, the optical elements are assembled into the barrel. Sometimes, the optical members are not properly aligned with the image sensor, pictures produced by the camera module will be misaligned and some parts may be out of focus. Accordingly, the imaging quality of the assembled camera module fails to reach a set standard.
Therefore, a new camera module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.